grayscalefandomcom-20200213-history
Mobile Prestitial 320x480 - 480x320
Marvel's Jessica Jones, or simply Jessica Jones, is a television series that stars the superhero character of the same name. The first season premiered on November 20, 2015. The second season was announced on January 17, 2016. Synopsis Season One Ever since her short-lived stint as a Super Hero ended in tragedy, Jessica Jones has been rebuilding her personal life and career as a hot-tempered, sardonic, badass private detective in Hell's Kitchen, New York City. Plagued by self-loathing, and a wicked case of PTSD, Jessica battles demons from within and without, using her extraordinary abilities as an unlikely champion for those in need... especially if they're willing to cut her a check. Season Two Cast Starring Cast * Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones (Seasons 1-2) * Mike Colter as Luke Cage (Season 1) * Rachael Taylor as Trish Walker (Season 1) * Wil Traval as Will Simpson (Season 1) * Erin Moriarty as Hope Shlottman † (Season 1) * Eka Darville as Malcolm Ducasse (Season 1) * Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeri Hogarth (Season 1) * David Tennant as Kilgrave † (Season 1) Recurring Cast * Susie Abromeit as Pam (Season 1) * Robin Weigert as Wendy Ross-Hogarth † (Season 1) * Clarke Peters as Oscar Clemons † (Season 1) * Colby Minifie as Robyn (Season 1) * Kieran Mulcare as Ruben † (Season 1) * Parisa Fitz-Henley as Reva Connors † (Season 1) * Lisa Emery as Louise Thompson † (Season 1) * Michael Siberry as Albert Thompson † (Season 1) * Danielle Ferland as Clair (Season 1) * Ryan Farrell as Jackson (Season 1) * Paul Pryce as Donald (Season 1) * Gillian Glasco as Emma (Season 1) * Nichole Yannetty as Nicole (Season 1) Production AKA Jessica Jones was a television pilot in development for ABC, based on the comic book series Alias, that was to be set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The network passed on the project and it never went beyond script phase. A new project starring Jessica Jones, set to air on Netflix, was announced on November 7, 2013. 2010 * In December 2010, it was reported that Melissa Rosenberg was developing a television series for ABC, titled AKA Jessica Jones. In November 2011, Rosenberg commented that the series would focus on Jessica Jones , with Carol Danvers and Luke Cage both having prominent roles. During this, it was also confirmed that the series would take place in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Furthermore, Tony Stark and his company, Stark Industries, were in the current draft of the pilot's script. 2012 * As of May 2012, ABC had passed the show. However, writer/producer Melissa Rosenberg recently told IGN that AKA Jessica Jones was still in the works and was possibly looking for a 'new home', though she didn't leave out the possibility that the show would remain at ABC. 2013 * On November 7, 2013, Marvel Studios announced a joint project with Netflix that would bring a 13-episode Jessica Jones series to television. The series will be set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, will tie into series featuring Daredevil, Luke Cage and Iron Fist, and will culminate in a Defenders series. * On November 12, 2013, it was announced that Melissa Rosenberg was still attached to the project and would be the writer and Executive Producer. Videos Title Sequence Teasers Trailers Clip See Also * The Defenders * Daredevil * Iron Fist * Luke Cage References External Links * * *